Exposing Evil Plans and Evidence
In any story, there comes a time when the hero or heroine reveals the villain's evil plans and evidence of it. He or she can do it in many ways: *Interrogating the villain or his/her henchmen. *Discovering evidence of the villain's handiwork and original nature/backstory. *Unmasking the villain. *Revealing his/her evil plans to citizens or loved ones. *Understanding what the bad guy wants. *In some cases, the villain might unintentionally expose himself/herself ''(for example, Darla Dimple unintentionally exposes herself as a spoiled, rotten, bratty monster who intended to drown Danny Cat and his friends when she flooded the stage to the public during a movie premiere). Examples *Peter Parker reveals to the Bugle that Eddie Brock's photos are fakes. *Merida uncovers Mor'du's dark intentions and origins that led him suffer the curse that led him became the near-indestructible giant black bear and now his humanity has long gone. *Godzilla attack his imitator whom he caught rampaging through city, which inadvertly ruined his imposter's disguise to humanity and revealed it as Mechagodzilla. *Ryan O'Malley is aware of Detective Brolin's true nature as he was lying to him thinking that he's going to take down Mossi Kasic. *Mr. Burns reveals the culprit Groundskeeper Willie, who pulled the Easter prank and blamed it on Bart Simpson. *Violet Baudelaire exposes Count Olaf's evil nature in ''The Reptile Room and manages to convince Mr Poe of Olaf's deception by presenting evidence of Olaf's murder of Dr Montgomery, which is a syrnge, viper poison, and fake passports. This is enough to warrant Olaf's arrest. However his associate, "Dr Flaucotono" was revealed to be the Hook Handed Man and he flees with Olaf. Violet also reveals that Count Olaf is going to kill her baby sister Sunny if she doesn't accept the marriage. **The same thing happens in The Wide Window when Sunny Baudelaire exposes Olaf's real leg by biting off his wooden one. Again Poe wants to arrest him but Olaf flees. **Mr Poe himself exposes Olaf by ordering Olaf to remove his dress showing his tattoo in The Miserable Mill, and this trend stops altogether in The Ersatz Elevator when Jerome and Mr Poe expose Olaf in front of the crowd, forcing Olaf to abandon his disguises altogether and kill Jacques, making it look as if Jacques is Olaf. *Phileas Fogg, Monique La Roche and Passportout exposing Lord Kelvin's bullying nature and all of his crimes, with help from Kelvin's former aides. *The Horsemen exposing Arthur Tressler's true nature, as well as those of his son, Walter Mabry, and their cohorts, to everyone watching their London show. *Storm Shadow reveals that the President is actually Zartan, which in turn reveals Cobra's deception to the world leaders. He even revealed that his reasons why he seemingly betrayed Arasiakge Clan was due to him in pursuit of Zartan whom also the true killer of his and Snake Eyes' master which also led to his temporary odds with Snake Eyes. *Misty reveals Butch and Cassidy's plans to steal trainer's Pokémon via Breeding Center scam with photos Todd Snapp has taken earlier in order to prove her friends Todd Snapp, Ash and Brock's innocence to Officer Jenny. *Bart Simpson exposes Sideshow Bob as the robber at the Kwik-E-Mart store to the children audience during a taping of the show "Sideshow Bob's Calvacade of Whimsy" and also the man who framed Krusty the Clown for armed robbery. *Scooby-Doo and the Mystery Inc. unmask monsters who turns out to be villains in disguise. *Eggs exposes Archibald Snatcher as a fraud in front of the White Hats. *Mike Wazowski reveals Mr. Waternoose's evil intentions to the CDA, making them turn on Waternoose and arrest him. *The Big Hero 6 gang discovers that Yokai is seeking revenge on Alistair Krei for the loss of his daughter Abigail, in which Hiro realized that both he and Yokai became bitter due to loss of those whom they cared about. *Darkwing Duck exposes Negaduck as the true criminal who has been committing crimes (and framing him) to the St. Canard Police. *Simba forces Scar to admit that he killed Mufasa. *Jason, Andrea, Michael and Elliot expose Quincy Maroone as a criminal in front of the people of Las Vegas. Next, they show Stacey and Wayne saw the whole videotape, making them realize that Jason was innocent and Maroone's evil intentions toward them. *Edward's family snitched on Tabitha Harperstein at the party. Later, Jake Shandling tells Benjamin H. Ratwell that Tabitha killed Edward's family for revenge. *Wreck-It Ralph interrogates Sour Bill and learns of King Candy's wicked intentions to rule Sugar Rush. *Rapunzel realizes that she's the lost princess and Mother Gothel's wicked and selfish intentions toward her. *Mater reveals Miles Axlerod's evil plan to the royal court. *Freddi Fish and Luther reveals Marty Sardini's evil intentions to Mayor Marlin and the citizens of Coral Cove park. *Dave Douglas exposes Kozak of illegally using Dog genes by throwing a knightsitcik making Kozak go after it like a dog and grow a dog's tail. Kozak is then arrested for his crimes. *Arnold and Gerald show everyone in the neighborhood the videotape about Scheck burning the document. *James Henry Trotter reveals his aunts' cruel and abusive behavior towards him to the New York citizens. *Annette Hargrove and Cecile Caldwell expose Kathryn Merteuil's true colors by showing copies of Sebastian's journal. *Corvo Attano blackmails/tortures villains whom associated/worked for his assassination targets includes Hirm Burrows, which led all of them gained their more proper comeuppance of their actions instead of violent death that he supposedly ordered to by his comrades. *Rick O'Connell and Jonathan Carnahan interrogating Beni Gabor about why was he working for Imhotep the mummy abomination. *Ilona has done this twice, once with Pierre Danois as he was working with Joseph Chkeidze and once with Jonathan Irons as Atlas Corporation was doing very bad things. *Leone reveals Tatsumi's violent clients whom has tortured innocent people includes Tatsumi's childhood friend for sport. *With Blackwood now in his mercy, Holmes reveals that all of his schemes except the ritual that they just have stopped at the beginning of the film are indeed merely complicated but effective trickery that looked like magic, but is actually can be explained logically. Quotes Gallery Angelica_reveals_Coco's_evil_plan.png|Angelica Pickles exposing Coco LaBouche's wicked scheme to marry Chaz and take control of the Reptar franchise, causing Coco to be fired. Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-9032.jpg|Mike Wazowski exposing Mr. Waternoose's plot to the CDA, making them turn on Waternoose and arrest him. Chang & O'Malley.jpg|Justin Miller & Ryan O'Malley taking photos of Mossi and his crew for evidence. Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-7317.jpg|Basil exposing Ratigan's plan to the whole royal council. Jason Shepherd outsmarting Marty Wolf.png|Jason Shepherd tricking Marty Wolf into exposing himself for stealing his paper and turning it into a movie, thinking that no one heard it, but finds out that that everyone, including CEO Mr. Duncan has heard the entire confession on the camera. Wolf is therefore fired, sending his career right down the drain. Haunted-mansion-disneyscreencaps.com-8698.jpg|Jim Evers exposing Ramsley's betrayal by handing Master Gracey the real letter Elizabeth wrote. Cyrus_Revealed_Bling_Secret.jpg|Cyrus Debarge revealing the Lord of Da Bling's secret to everyone in the audience of the rap battle. Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-8819.jpg|Woody exposing Lotso's dark nature and cruel intuitions to Big Baby and all of Sunnyside. Flintstones-movie-screencaps.com-8294.jpg|The Dictabird revealing Cliff Vandercave's scheme to embezzle Slate & Co. and frame Fred Flintstone for it, thus clearing Fred's name. Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-10681-1-.jpg|Mater exposing Sir Miles Axlerod as the mastermind behind the evil Lemons. Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9097.jpg|Simba forcing Scar to admit he murdered his father. Ralph facing Sour Bill.png|Wreck-It Ralph interrogating Sour Bill to reveal information on Vanellope's programming and King Candy's evil plans. Merida uncovering Mor'du's dark intentions.png|Merida uncovering Mor'du's dark intentions. Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9054.jpg|Hiro Hamada and the gang discovering that Callaghan is seeking revenge on Alistair Krei for the loss of his daughter. Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7704.jpg|Aladdin exposing Jafar's evil intentions to the Sultan. Untitled-01-17-50.jpg|Rick O'Connell interrogating Beni Gabor about why does he work for Imhotep the mummy monster. james-giant-peach-disneyscreencaps.com-8130.jpg|James Henry Trotter revealing his aunts' cruel and abusive behavior towards him to the New York citizens. policenauts-161.png|Meryl Silverburgh revealing Gates Becker's true intentions with Beyond Coast. Krusty Gets Busted - Bart Simpson exposing Sideshow Bob as the perpetrator .jpeg|Bart Simpson exposing Sideshow Bob as the robber at the Kwik-E-Mart, and the man who framed Krusty the Clown. Zootopia Boom.png|Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde exposing Bellwether's evil plan to the police. Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes